Gone For A Year
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Bella leaves the cul-de-sac for a year. For the first month or so she texts and calls Eddy everyday. But then she stops, and Eddy hasn't heard from her since. He's convinced she hasn't changed when she returns, but a year can have a big affect on a girl, can't it? (This is in no way related to The Next Step and sequels) (An RP with my friend)
1. Leaving

"So? What do you think?"

"Bro, these are the best yet!" Eddy's eyes bugged out.

"Only the best for my little brother."

"Thanks dude," Eddy said.

"No prob," Danny said. There was a knock on the front door.

"Eddy? Eddy!"

"Sounds like your girlfriend wants you," Danny said. Eddy left the room and went to answer the door.

"Hey babe," Eddy smirked, opening the door. Bella looked upset.

"Eddy, there's...something I need to tell you," She said. She noticed Eddy staring down a little and raised his head up, "My eyes are up here."

Eddy looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"I said I need to tell you something," Bella repeated.

"Aw, it can wait, can't it?" Eddy purred seductively.

"Actually, it really can-" Bella was cut off by Eddy pulling her into a deep, long kiss.

"I guess it can wait a bit," Bella giggled when they broke apart. Eddy smirked. He led her to his room. Eddy closed the door.

* * *

Afterwards…

Eddy was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That was so fun," Bella giggled.

"I know," Eddy smirked, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Bella looked upset again and sat up, facing away from Eddy and pulling the blanket across her front. Eddy looked at her butt and smirked.

"Right, that," She said quietly, "Eddy, I'm...I'm going away for a year."

"What?!" Eddy said, "Where?!"

"Back to Italy," Bella said, "I'm visiting my older brothers. And mydad thinks it might help my social skills."

"But you have awesome social skills," Eddy said, "You hang out with me, lumpy, and Sockhead."

"Exactly," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Eddy said.

"It's not my words, my dad doesn't like me hanging out with you guys," Bella sighed, falling back onto the bed. Eddy frowned, "I'm really gonna miss you."

"Same," Eddy said.

"But at least I'll be able to see my fratelli di altre madri," Bella said. Eddy sighed.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll call and text everyday," Bella said, "My dad's hoping I'll come back from this and I'll be over you. I won't let him have the satisfaction of knowing he was right."

Eddy hid the pain in his chest. Bella kissed his cheek. Eddy hugged her close. Bella smiled at him. There was a knock on Eddy's door. Bella's eyes widened and she quickly pulled the blanket over her.

"Just get dressed," Eddy said quietly. Bella quickly did so as another knock was heard.

"Open up!" A voice said. Bella pulled her shirt on, completely dressed now. Another knock.

"Ok, let her in," Bella said. Eddy let Ally in and the girl hugged Bella hard.

"Don't leave me," She said sadly.

"Were you listening to us?" Bella asked. Ally pulled away.

"Dee told me last night," The blonde said sadly.

"Oh," Bella said, "I'm gonna miss you, too."

Ally hugged Bella.

"Please, don't leave," She said.

"I have to," Bella said sadly. Ally hugged Bella tighter, "Well, I should go pack."

"O-okay," Ally frowned.

"I'll miss you both," Bella said, standing up.

Ally gave Bella one last hug and Eddy kissed her cheek. Bella smiled lightly and both of them before leaving. For once in her life, Ally hugged Eddy and cried. Bella heard and began crying herself, rushing out the door.

"What was all that about?" Danny asked, appearing in Eddy's doorway.

"Nothing," Eddy said. Danny raised his eyebrow.

"Bella's leaving," Ally frowned.

"Oh," Danny said.

"This is horrible," Ally said.

* * *

The next day...

Bella was putting her bags into the car. Stuffed animals, blankets, clothes, stuff for Felice, nearly everything in her room. Edd appeared in her doorway.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Bella nodded. She was crying the whole time. Edd walked up to her and gave her a hug. Bella hugged back.

"Well, it's only a year Bella," Edd said.

"I know, I'll just miss everyone," Bella sighed.

"It's going to be fine, Bella," Edd said.

"I know," Bella sniffed.

Edd hugged her again. Bella walked outside to the car. Ally waved goodbye from her porch. Bella looked around.

"Aren't Ed and Eddy coming to say bye?" She asked Edd.

"They, actually, are sleeping late," Edd said sadly.

"Oh," Bella looked crushed.

"I'm sorry," Edd said.

"It's...alright," Bella mumbled. Edd hugged Bella.

"Goodbye," He said.

"Yeah, bye," Bella said.

"See you within a year," Edd said.

"Exactly a year," Bella said, getting in the car. Edd frowned and waved goodbye. The car drove off, Bella in the backseat looking very sad.

It would be an entire year before she would return.

* * *

Later that day…

Eddy was with Ed and Edd. Ed looked very upset. Eddy was surprisingly quiet.

"Eddy?" Edd spoke up, "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Eddy said quickly. Ed sniffed sadly. Eddy looked down at his feet.

"She was really sad you didn't come to say goodbye," Edd said quietly.

Eddy kept his gaze to the ground. Edd didn't speak, Eddy laid back in the grass, and Ed continued to sob.

"This is horrible," Eddy said. Edd nodded in agreement, "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Edd said. Eddy felt tears trickle down his cheeks. Just then, Eddy's phone went off.

Bella: Hey Eddy. You ok?

Eddy: ...

Bella: I'm sorry. I miss u

Eddy: :(

Bella: Wanna talk?

Eddy: Not right now…

Bella: Y not? I got nothing 2 do 4 a couple hours

Eddy: just not right now!

Bella: *embarrassed blush*

Eddy: *bored/annoyed*

Bella: Well...alright. miss u 3

Eddy: miss you more.

Bella: Miss u most

Eddy sighed and Edd looked at him. Eddy shook his head.

"It'll be alright," Edd assured. Eddy sighed again.


	2. A Year Later

Eddy was on his porch.

"Bella's coming back today," Edd said happily, "Are you excited, Eddy?"

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"She should be arriving soon," Edd said. Eddy smiled. Edd smiled back. Ed appeared behind him and bear hugged him.

"Happy place, Double D!" He cried.

"Ed, release me, I cannot breathe," Edd choked out.

"Sorry," Ed dropped Edd.

"It's quite fine," Edd said.

* * *

After about half an hour, Bella's dad's car pulled into the driveway. Eddy smiled.

"There she is," Edd said. Eddy stood up and smiled. Bella got out of the car. She was holding something in her arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Yay! Bella's back!" Ed cried happily, going to hug Bella tightly.

"Ed, wait!" She said loudly.

"Hey babe," Eddy smiled.

"Ciao Eddy," Bella smiled.

Eddy kissed Bella and smiled. Bella smiled back. The blanket in her arms moved and a noise came from in. Eddy shifted his gaze and raised his eyebrow.

"What's that?" Edd asked.

"Oh, right," Bella said, "Well..."

She lifted the blanket a little to reveal a baby with cat years. Eddy's eyes widened and he looked at Bella for answers.

"She's three months old," Bella said, "Izzy."

"Bella, please tell me this is your cousin or something," Eddy said.

"No," Bella said quietly, "She's our daughter."

Eddy looked on the verge of fainting. Bella looked at him. Eddy paled.

"But how?" He asked quietly.

"Before I left, remember?" Bella asked quietly.

"But, we used protection," Eddy said quietly.

"Did we?" Bella asked.

"I...think we did," Eddy said. Bella shook her head.

"I don't think so," She said slowly. Eddy sighed.

"I'm sorry I stopped talking to you, Eddy," Bella said, "And that I never told you about Izzy."

"It's fine...I guess," Eddy sighed.

"I do feel really bad," Bella said, "Well, I should probably unpack."

"Yeah," Eddy said, "My sister will probably wanna see ya later. She started taking art lessons."

"Cool," Bella said, "Can't wait to see her."

Eddy smiled and Bella smiled back.

* * *

A little while later...

Bella had finished unpacking and was walking with Eddy over to his house, holding Izzy. Eddy came to the door.

"Hey, Al's not feeling good, so let's stay downstairs," He said.

"Ok," Bella said. Eddy smiled and sat down. Ally stormed down stairs with a key.

"How dare you lock me in my room," She said.

"Hmm?" Bella looked at Ally and then Eddy. Eddy chuckled nervously. Ally relaxed when she saw Bella.

"Hey, you're back," She said, still slightly mad.

"Yeah," Bella smiled, "How are you?"

Ally looked at Eddy before looking at Bella.

"I've been better," She said finally.

"Oh," Bella said, "I've missed you."

Ally smiled and noticed Izzy.

"Aw, how cute," She said.

"Oh yeah, this is Izzy," Bella said, "She's three months old."

"Aw, your cousin is adorable," Ally smiled.

"Oh, she's not my cousin," Bella said.

"New little sister?" Ally asked. Bella shook her head and blushed slightly. She moved the blanket to reveal the cat ears. Ally frowned.

"D-daughter?!" She said in surprise. Bella nodded. Ally paled and shifted her gaze. Bella scooted towards Eddy a bit more.

"Well, Izzy, say hi to Aunt Ally," She said. Ally blushed slightly.

"Ah, w-well," she said, biting her lip. Bella smiled at her. Ally nervously sat next to Bella.

"You wanna say hi?" Bella asked. Ally shrugged and leaned her head on Bella's shoulder.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz she's your niece," Bella said. Danny walked downstairs.

"Hey," He said. Bella looked up at him.

"Oh, ciao," She said.

"I'm going out tonight. You guys okay?" Danny asked. Bella looked at Eddy. Eddy nodded and Danny left.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," Ally said.

"Yeah?" Bella asked. Ally sighed.

"When you left, me and Dee...well, we uh, kissed," She said.

"Oh, ok," Bella said.

"Not okay," Ally said, " I didn't know you were pregnant. Now Eddy's the dad, which means you're probably gonna get married. Then I'll be your sister-in-law. Dee will be my brother-in-law. It's like I made-out with my brother!"

"Well, he's my step brother," Bella said, "So, technically, he's still not related to me."

Ally sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. Bella leaned her head on Eddy's shoulder. Eddy sighed.

"You ok, Eddy?" Bella asked.

"Just fine," Eddy said.

"I know it must be big news," Bella said quietly, "Just finding out you're a dad and all."

"Being 16," Eddy said.

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"That's a show," Ally said, "16 And Pregnant."

"I think I've heard of that," Bella said.

"It's so crazy, the moms are in prison and on drugs," Ally said, smiling at Izzy.

"Oh," Bella said, "Well now I feel more unique."

Izzy started fussing and Bella pulled out a blanket, draping it over her shoulder and Izzy, breastfeeding Izzy underneath. Ally looked away while Eddy watched. Bella looked at Eddy. Eddy looked away.

"So, what's new around here?" Bella asked. Just then, two black and white kittens ran into the living room.

"Mom got me kitties!" Ally squealed happily.

Felice, who was behind Bella's head, jumped slightly but watched the kittens. Kobe, the little one, jumped onto the couch and lay next to Izzy. Bella watched her while Izzy continued to feed. Arielle, the slightly bigger one, jumped up and looked at Bella with a cocked head.

"Hi, I'm Bella," Bella said to the cats. Ari looked up.

"I'm Ari, that's my sister Kobe. We know who you are. You're the person Al told us not to tell about kissing your brother's cheek," Ari said.

"Well, you just told me," Bella spoke in cat.

"Oops. Oh well, not like it matters," Ari chirped.

Bella giggled. Felice looked down at the two kittens. Kobe jumped on Felice and wrestled with her. Felice squirmed away.

"I'd rather not, thank you," Felice said, "And sorry, but I'm a bit tired out."

"Aw, you're no fun," Kobe said.

"I'm sorry," Felice said.

"Aw, they're so cute," Bella smiled. Ari jumped into Ally's lap. Izzy finished feeding so Bella pulled her shirt up and took the blanket down. Ally smiled.

"She's beautiful," She said.

"I know," Bella smiled at Izzy.

"Can I hold her?" Ally asked.

"Well, actually, I've been wanting Eddy to hold her first," Bella said, looking at Eddy, "Since, y'know, you ARE the dad and all..."

"Sure," Eddy said.

Bella smiled and slowly handed Izzy to him. Eddy smiled at Izzy. She looked up at him and smiled happily. Eddy smiled.

"Izzy, that's your daddy," Bella said quietly.

"Aww," Ally smiled. Izzy giggled. Eddy kissed Izzy's forehead. Izzy giggled more. Ally smiled.

"I think she likes you," Bella said.

"I like her too," Eddy said.

Bella kissed his cheek and Eddy smiled. Izzy yawned and ended up falling asleep. Eddy smiled and handed her to Bella. Bella kissed Izzy's forehead.

"I'm glad I have you now," Bella said to Eddy.

"Same," Eddy said.

"So, how are you gonna tell your brother?" Bella asked.

"I'm not," Eddy said.

"But you kinda have to," Bella said, "One, you're a dad, he's an uncle, and he's gonna find out eventually."

Eddy shook his head.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"He'll tell our mom, and we won't see you again," Ally said.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, he's going to eventually find out," Bella said.

Eddy sighed. Bella wrapped the blanket back over Izzy's head, covering her ears. Ally smiled.

"She really is precious," Bella whispered.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"Thank you for being so calm about this," Bella said.

"Sure," Eddy said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, I should probably get going," She said.

"Okay, bye Bel," Ally smiled.

Bella kissed Eddy goodbye and grabbed Izzy's baby bag before standing up. The two siblings went to bed.


	3. Brandon Overhears

The next day…

Eddy was hanging out with Bella. They were at her house and Bella was feeding Izzy. Eddy was on his phone and Bella was watching TV. Eddy put his phone down. Bella smiled at him. Eddy smiled back.

"Ti amo," Bella whispered.

"I love you too," Eddy said.

Bella smiled and kissed him. Eddy kissed back. She smiled at him and pulled her shirt up when Izzy was done feeding. Eddy smiled.

"I was really scared, you know," Bella said, "I didn't have you at all." Eddy frowned, "Nothing seemed right,"

"I'm here now, though," Eddy said.

"I know," Bella smiled, "But you don't know what it was like when I was, y'know...pregnant. Everything was new and strange."

Eddy frowned.

"And I felt...I just felt, like..." The words caught in Bella's throat. It was one thing writing the feeling in her laptop diary, but saying it to Eddy was making her nervous.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Like, before I left..." Bella said, "I wanted to...well..."

"Say it," Eddy said.

"I wanted to do what we did before I left," Bella said, turning red. Eddy turned red too, "Yeah..."

"Me too," Eddy said quietly. Bella looked up.

"What?" She asked, also quietly.

"Me too," Eddy said. Bella turned more red.

"You missed me?" She asked. Eddy kissed Bella. She blushed and kissed him back quickly before breaking apart.

"The answer is yes," Eddy said.

Bella smiled shyly. Eddy smiled too. Izzy giggled and reached out to Eddy. Eddy smiled again. Izzy tried to grab Eddy's hand. Eddy reached his hand over. Izzy wrapped her whole hand around two of Eddy's fingers. Eddy looked at her and Izzy giggled. Eddy kissed her forehead. She tried to grab at his hair but Eddy pulled away.

"Do you mind holding her for a minute?" Bella asked, "I wanna go get some milk."

"Not at all," Eddy smiled.

Bella set Izzy in Eddy's lap and went into the kitchen. Izzy smiled up at Eddy and Eddy smiled down at her. Bella returned with a glass of milk. Eddy smiled over at her. She sat down next to Eddy. Eddy handed Izzy to Bella. She set her in her lap and took a sip of the milk.

"I love you," Eddy said.

"I love you too," Bella purred. Eddy kissed her cheek. She smiled.

* * *

Monday…

Everyone was ready for school. Eddy had come over to Bella's house to walk with her.

"How's Izzy?" Eddy asked.

"Good," Bella said, "She's sleeping."

"Well, ready to walk to school?" Eddy asked. Bella bit her lip.

"I can't go to school," She said, "Mom and Dad are at work, I need to stay here and take care of Izzy."

"Oh, how about I ditch?" Eddy suggested.

"No!" Bella said, "You need an education. I mean, I do too, but I don't have much of a choice."

"I wanna help," Eddy said.

"Eddy, please?" Bella said, "You need to go to school. I'll be fine."

"But Bella-" Eddy said.

"No buts," Bella said sternly.

"Fine," Eddy said.

"Thanks baby," Bella smiled and kissed him, "Have a good day."

"Maybe," Eddy said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you after school," She said.

"Bye," Eddy said. Bella smiled at him and he left.

* * *

At school…

Eddy couldn't stay focused all day.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Edd asked at lunch, "You seem distracted."

"I'm fine," Eddy said.

"Really?" Edd asked, "Because in math class, when the teacher asked you a question, you responded with 'Izzy.'"

Eddy groaned.

"It's alright to be worried, Eddy," Edd said, "It's the first time that you know of Bella's has to take care of Izzy by herself. But don't let your academic grades suffer because of it."

Eddy sighed.

"The day is almost over," Edd said.

* * *

After school...

Eddy walked quickly to Bella's house. When he arrived, he knocked. Eddy waited. Bella answered and smiled at him.

"Hey Eddy," She said, inviting him inside, "How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess," Eddy said.

"Weren't too worried, were you?" Bella asked.

"Pff, no," Eddy said.

"Good," Bella smiled. She had been breastfeeding Izzy and had put her under the blanket before she answered the door. Eddy sat down with them.

"So, how was your day?" Bella asked.

"Long," Eddy said. Bella laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," She said, "I missed you."

"Same," Eddy said. Bella kissed him. Izzy finished feeding so Bella pulled her shirt up and removed the blanket.

"Izzy, Daddy's home," Bella said. Eddy smiled. Izzy looked at Eddy and smiled. Eddy smiled back.

"Would you like to say hi, Izzy?" Bella asked. Bella handed her to Eddy.

"Hey sweetie," Eddy smiled.

Izzy cooed and giggled. Eddy smiled. Felice watched Eddy carefully. Eddy leaned his head on Bella's shoulder. She smiled at him and Izzy. Eddy handed Izzy to Bella and fell asleep. Bella smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

* * *

The next day…

That morning Bella was doing some writing while Izzy slept. Eddy had already gone to school.

* * *

During English class, where Brandon, unfortunately, sat next to Eddy...

"Hey, why hasn't Bella been coming to school?" Brandon asked in a whisper, "I saw she was back."

"Not feeling good," Eddy said. Brandon frowned.

"Oh," He said, "Hope she gets better soon."

Eddy shrugged. Brandon leaned back in his seat. Brandon planned to visit Bella after school, to see how she was feeling. Eddy glanced over.

* * *

After school...

Brandon walked over to Bella's house and knocked. Bella answered with Izzy under the blanket while she fed.

"Hey Edd-" Bella stopped mid-sentence and the smile instantly left her face. Brandon grinned.

"Brandon..." Bella said, her arms wrapping around the hidden Izzy a bit more, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were feeling," Brandon said.

"I'm fine," Bella said, slightly confused.

"When ya commin' back to school?" Brandon said.

"I...don't know," Bella lied. She wasn't going back to school. Brandon glanced at the blanket.

"Soooo...is that it?" Bella asked, hoping he would leave soon.

"What's that?" Brandon asked. Bella paled.

"Oh, um, well," She didn't know what to say. Brandon raised an eyebrow. She decided to tell the truth, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Hmm," Brandon said. Bella smiled nervously.

"Is that your cousin?" Brandon asked.

"Nooooo," Bella said, wondering why everyone instantly jumped to the cousin conclusion.

"Little sister?" Brandon said.

Bella shook her head and turned red. Brandon sighed. Bella stood there and Eddy walked up. He stopped when he saw Brandon.

"What's he doing here?" He asked. Brandon glared.

"I came here to see how Bella was feeling, fruit punch," Brandon snapped, "You're the one who said she was sick."

Eddy huffed, pulled Bella inside, and slammed the door in Brandon's face.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Eddy asked quietly. Brandon listened at the door.

"Of course not!" Bella said, "Do I looked like an idiot?"

Eddy sighed, relieved.

"Good," He said, "I can't imagine what Brandon would do if he found out we have a daughter."

Brandon stepped back in surprise.

"No way..." He murmured.


	4. Fight

Eddy sighed and sat down. Bella sat down next to him.

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Hard," Eddy said.

Bella kissed his cheek. Izzy finished feeding so Bella pulled her shirt up and the blanket down. Eddy smiled.

"Daddy's home," Bella whispered, handing Izzy over to Eddy. Eddy sighed, "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"I really hope he doesn't put two and two together," Bella said.

"Same," Eddy said.

"But what if he does?" Bella asked, slightly scared, "What if he figures it out?"

"I don't know," Eddy said. Bella sighed then smiled at Eddy. Eddy smiled back. She kissed him and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," She said.

"Okay," Eddy said. Bella went into the kitchen and returned with a peanut butter sandwich. Eddy sighed and chuckled.

"Another peanut butter sandwich?" He asked.

"What?" Bella asked, "I like peanut butter."

Eddy chuckled. Bella giggled and ate the sandwich. Eddy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, finals are just beating my ass," Eddy said.

"Ah," Bella said, "So, school ends next month, huh?"

"Yeah," Eddy sighed.

"And we'll be 17 next month, too," Bella said.

"Uh huh," Eddy said. Bella smiled. Eddy kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next day at school…

Eddy couldn't focus. People were whispering around in the halls and even class. Eddy looked around and saw that Brandon looked furious.

"What's up with you?" Eddy asked.

"I really hate Lob and Doyle right now," Brandon growled, "More than I hate you right now."

"What happened?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"I told them what I heard last night," Brandon glared at Eddy, "I told them not to tell anybody, but what do they do? They tell EVERYBODY!"

"You told WHO?!" Eddy said angrily.

"Lob and Doyle," Brandon said. Eddy growled angrily.

"I'm sorry," Brandon said, "I didn't wanna embarrass Bella like this. You I have no problem with, but I can't embarrass one without embarrassing the other."

Eddy glared. He couldn't walk through the halls between classes without kids pointing and whispering. Eddy pulled Brandon aside.

"What did you tell them?" He said.

"I told them you and Bella had a kid," Brandon said, "That's it."

A group of kids walking by pointed and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, and why are they laughing and pointing?" Eddy snapped.

"I dunno," Brandon said, "Probably at the thought of you two f*ck*ng."

Eddy shoved Brandon.

"Ow!" Brandon glared, "Don't touch me, fruit punch!"

He shoved Eddy back.

"Don't blab my personal life," Eddy said.

"I didn't tell them to say anything!" Brandon said.

"You shouldn't have told them at all!" Eddy said, "F*ck*ng prick!"

"I tell them everything!" Brandon shouted, "Shut up!"

"YOU shut up!" Eddy said, punching Brandon in the mouth.

"OW!" Brandon growled and punched Eddy in the gut. Kids started to notice.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" They began chanting.

Eddy hit Brandon hard in the head. Brandon grabbed Eddy's arm and twisted it. Eddy winced and grabbed Brandon's nose, twisting it.

"OUCH!" Brandon yelled, holding his nose.

He moved his hand, revealing blood. Eddy punched the same spot. Brandon growled and pinned Eddy against the lockers, knocking the back of his head on them. Lob and Doyle stepped out of the crowd to help.

"You two stay back!" Brandon ordered. Eddy kicked Brandon.

"But we wanna help!" Lob said as Brandon kicked Eddy back.

"It's because of you two this fight is happening!" Brandon snapped. Eddy slipped out of Brandon's grasp and threw him to the floor.

"How did we cause this?!" Doyle asked. Brandon kicked Eddy off him.

"You told everyone what I told to not tell ANYONE about!" Brandon yelled.

Eddy kicked Brandon in the face. The principle walked over and split the two of them up.

"Alright, break it up! Break it up!" He yelled, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Eddy glared at Brandon.

"Nothing," He said, "Just a little...miscommunication."

"Well in that case, maybe a round of detention will sort out your communication skills," The principle said, handing both of them a slip. Eddy looked worried.

"But I have somewhere to be after school!" He said.

"Well you should have thought about that before fighting," The principle snapped, walking off. Eddy growled and stormed off.

"I still don't see how it was our fault," Lob said, "You told us that Bella had a kid!"

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO BLAB TO EVERYONE THAT THE GIRL I LOVE HAD A KID WITH SOMEONE WHO WASN'T ME!" Brandon shouted at the two of them.

"Justin made us," Doyle said.

"You had the ability to say no!" Brandon yelled.

"Now you tell us!" Doyle said.

"You couldn't figure that out on your own?!" Brandon asked angrily. Doyle chuckled nervously. Brandon stomped off, the detention slip still clutched in his fist.

* * *

After school...

Eddy and Brandon were the only ones in detention that afternoon, so you can imagine the tension. Eddy bounced his leg nervously. Brandon stole glares at Eddy every once in awhile. Eddy put his head down. The two hours passed by slowly. Eddy shuffled out the door and headed to Bella's house. When he finally got there, Bella opened the door.

"Where have you been?" She asked, worried.

"Detention," Eddy mumbled. Bella sighed.

"Oh Eddy," She shook her head. Eddy sighed.

"Izzy, Daddy's home," Bella said when they walked into the other room, "Hey, why don't we hang out at your house today?"

"Nah, Ally's got her friends over," Eddy said.

"Well, why not hang in your room?" Bella asked, "I want Izzy to get familiar with over there, too."

"It's a mess," Eddy said.

"So?" Bella asked, "Have you SEEN my room?"

"Ugh, fine," Eddy said.

"Thanks Eddy," Bella smiled. She picked Izzy up, "We're gonna go visit Daddy's house."

* * *

In Eddy's room...

Bella set Izzy down on Eddy's bed. Eddy sighed. Bella sat down next to Izzy and tickled her feet, making Izzy scream with laughter. Eddy chuckled. He sat down and zerberted Izzy's belly, making her laugh. Bella giggled.

"My papa used to do that with me all the time," She said. Eddy chuckled lightly. Izzy grabbed at Eddy's fingers. Eddy smiled.

"Hey little bro, I need-" Danny came in, but stopped talking. Eddy stared nervously. Danny stared back, looking at the three of them.


	5. Here We Go Again

"Get out," Eddy said.

Danny smirked and leaned against the doorway. Izzy was still holding on to Eddy's fingers, confused as to why her mommy looked so worried.

"Don't tell mom," Eddy said.

"I won't," Danny said calmly. Eddy sighed, "But I need something from you first."

"What?" Eddy groaned.

"I need that magazine I gave you back," Danny said.

"Done," Eddy said hesitantly.

He handed Danny the magazine and he left, closing the door behind him. Eddy sighed and laid back. Izzy crawled on top of him.

"You sounded hesitant," Bella said quietly.

"No," Eddy said simply.

"What was that, anyway?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Eddy said. Bella eyed him and he looked away.

"That was one of your magazines, wasn't it?" Bella asked, picking Izzy up and setting her in her lap.

"Pff, no," Eddy lied.

"He said 'magazine', Eddy," Bella said, "I'm not stupid."

Eddy huffed. Bella sighed and shook her head.

"I told you he would find out," She said.

"At least he's not telling mom," Eddy said. Bella nodded.

"Yeah," She said. She leaned over to kiss Eddy but Izzy grabbed his collar and laughed. Eddy chuckled softly.

"Have I told you Izzy's birthday yet?" Bella asked suddenly.

"No," Eddy said.

"February 14th," Bella said, "Valentine's Day."

"Our anniversary," Eddy realized. Eddy smiled lightly. Bella gave Eddy a kiss and rubbed Izzy's head.

* * *

One month later...

Eddy and Bella were hanging out at his house. Bella's dad had Izzy for the day, so they were alone. Eddy was on his phone. Bella was just laying with her head on his shoulder. Eddy took a picture of them. Bella giggled and kissed him.

"So, we're all alone, huh?" She said.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"Is there anything you wanna do?" Bella asked.

"Sleep for once," Eddy said. Bella laughed.

"What do you mean, 'for once'?" She asked, "Izzy wasn't sleeping in your house, let alone your room."

"When you live with a sister and a brother, life kicks your butt," Eddy said.

"Ah," Bella said, "But is that it? Maybe something we, I dunno, haven't done for a year?"

"I don't know," Eddy said. Bella smiled shyly at him, "Maybe not."

"Aw," Bella pouted playfully.

"I don't wanna risk having another kid," Eddy said.

"But we won't," Bella said, "If you use protection."

"Ugh, fine," Eddy said. Bella kissed him.

"Thanks hon," She whispered.

* * *

Afterwards…

Eddy was smiling a little bit. So was Bella. Eddy glanced over.

"See? We're fine," Bella said. Eddy shifted his gaze.

* * *

The next day...

Eddy was at school, since it was Monday. Bella was at home caring for the now four month old Izzy. Eddy was in a foul mood all day.

"Are you alright, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"I'm fine," Eddy said.

"How's Izzy?" Ed asked.

"Fine," Eddy said.

"Can I come see her after school?" Ed asked, "Please?"

"Maybe," Eddy grumbled.

"Yay!" Ed said happily. Eddy sighed.

* * *

After school...

Eddy headed to Bella's house. Bella answered when he knocked.

"Hey," She said, smiling.

"Hey," Eddy said.

"So, what's up?" Bella asked when they sat down. Izzy was in Eddy's lap.

"Not much," Eddy said. Izzy smiled and giggled at Eddy, "Ed wanted to see Izzy."

"Oh," Bella said, smiling, "Well why didn't he come over?"

Eddy shrugged.

"I'm gonna call him," Bella said, picking up her phone, "He's welcome to come and see her anytime."

Eddy groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, calling Ed.

"Why not?" Bella asked, "He's our friend." Ed picked up, "Hey Ed, Eddy said you wanted to come see Izzy?"

"Of course you can."

"No problem. You know you're welcome anytime."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Bella hung up and smiled at Izzy. Eddy groaned loudly.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" Bella asked, "Ed is our friend."

"I just want to be alone with you tonight," Eddy said. Bella smiled and sighed.

Bella: Hey Ed, scratch that. Can you come over tomorrow instead?

Ed: Aw, ok

Eddy leaned back.

"Ok, Ed's coming tomorrow instead," Bella said.

"Great," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Eddy, Ed hasn't seen Izzy for a while," Bella said, "Actually, now that I think about it, I've barely left the house for a month. Maybe we could go over to his house."

"No," Eddy groaned.

"Why not?" Bella asked, "Eddy, I want to get out of the house. I don't really like being cooped up like this."

"You shouldn't have gotten pregnant," Eddy said.

"That wasn't my fault!" Bella said, slightly angry.

Eddy rolled his eyes. Bella huffed. Izzy frowned and hugged Bella. Eddy pulled his phone out.

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it," Bella said quietly, rubbing Izzy's head, "If anything, it was your fault."

"You're the one who wanted to do it," Eddy countered.

"You're the one who had to be so d*mn sexy in the first place," Bella said.

Eddy stared at Bella. Bella blushed and looked down at Izzy. Eddy chuckled.

"Scusate," Bella said quietly.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Sorry," Bella translated.

"Oh," Eddy said. Izzy seemed to pur happily. Eddy smiled.

"Aw, she's purring," He said. Bella giggled.

"Yeah," She said. Eddy ruffled Izzy's hair. Izzy giggled and wrapped her arms around his wrist. Eddy smiled. Izzy started fussing. Eddy frowned.

"Oh, she's hungry," Bella said, picking Izzy up.

"Oh," Eddy said.

Bella put the blanket over Izzy and started feeding her. Eddy stole a glance. Bella smiled at the blanket over Izzy. Eddy grinned. Bella looked over at Eddy. Eddy looked away. Bella eyed him. Eddy chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes. Eddy looked back over. Bella looked down at Izzy. Eddy smiled.

"So, what's been happening at school lately?" Bella asked.

"Well, Willow started liking Brandon," Eddy said.

"Wow, really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Eddy said.

"Anything else?" Bella asked.

"He kinda likes her," Eddy shrugged.

"That I don't believe," Bella said.

"I'm kidding," Eddy said.

"Oh, ok," Bella laughed, "That's it? Any news going around? I'm always interested in the school gossip."

Eddy hesitated then shook his head.

"Oh," Bella said, "Strange. There's always something or other going around. Hey, why'd you get detention the other day?

"Nothing important," Eddy said.

"Alright," Bella eyed him suspiciously.

Izzy finished feeding and Bella pulled up her shirt. Eddy huffed. Bella kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Eddy kissed her nose and sighed. Izzy giggled and grabbed at Eddy's hand. Eddy tickled her belly. Izzy screamed with delight and laughed. Eddy chuckled. Bella tickled Izzy's feet. Eddy kissed Bella's cheek. She smiled. Suddenly, something really smelled. Eddy looked at Izzy.

"Izzy's needs a diaper changed," Bella sighed. Bella set Izzy on the floor and changed her diaper. Eddy lay back.

"All better," Bella nuzzled Izzy nose. Eddy smiled.

"Who's a good girl?" Bella cooed.

"She's not a dog," Eddy said.

"So?" Bella asked, "She's a kitty."

Izzy giggled.

"Part," Eddy corrected. "She's still human."

Bella rolled her eyes. Eddy sighed.

"Hey Eddy, I was wondering, do you maybe wanna sleep over this weekend?" Bella asked, "Y'know, help with Izzy a bit more."

"Sure," Eddy said.

"Thanks," Bella smiled, "You're the best."

Eddy huffed.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Eddy was at school. He was trying to focus. The chatter about his and Bella's kid had died down, though every once on a while it would crop back up between the groups of major gossip girls.

* * *

At home...

Bella was watching Izzy play with blocks when all of a sudden she didn't feel well. She ran to the bathroom to throw up.

This wasn't good.


	6. Stressed

"How?" She asked herself, "How could I be-?"

She gulped and swallowed before going out to the living room and picking up Izzy and her phone. She called Eddy, since it was lunch time and he wasn't in class.

"What?" Eddy asked, clearly annoyed.

"Eddy, I'm so so sorry," Bella said, "But I think I might be..."

Eddy hung up before she could say more.

"Eddy? Eddy!" Bella groaned and sat down on the couch with Izzy, "I'm in trouble, Izzy."

* * *

Later that day...

Bella was waiting nervously for Eddy to come over. Eddy shuffled over to Bella's house. He knocked and Bella answered with Izzy in her arms.

"Hey," Eddy grumped.

"Eddy, I'm so sorry," Bella said as he came in, "I'm not completely sure, though."

Eddy sat down on the couch.

"It might have just been something I ate, I haven't exactly taken the test yet," Bella said.

"Maybe," Eddy said. Bella sighed.

"Watch Izzy for me?" She asked.

"Sure," Eddy said.

"Thank you," Bella said, handing Izzy to Eddy.

She went to the bathroom. Eddy sighed. Izzy looked up at Eddy and frowned. Why did he seem upset? Eddy looked around for Bella. Bella came out a minute later.

"Well?" Eddy asked.

"It takes a minute to show up," Bella said, sitting down.

"Okay," Eddy said. After a minute, they both watched the little pink + appeared. Eddy's eyes widened. Bella gulped.

"Well..." She said, not sure what to say. Eddy sighed.

"We're in trouble," Bella said.

"Big trouble," Eddy said.

"What are we gonna do?" Bella asked. Izzy grabbed the stick, "No Izzy, don't put that in you mouth!"

Eddy took it. Izzy made an 'Aww' sound. Eddy handed it to Bella.

"Thanks," She said.

"Sure," Eddy said. Bella sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked again.

"I don't know," Eddy said. There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Ed," Bella sighed, "He visits every Wednesday."

Eddy huffed. Bella opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Ed," She said, "Come on in."

Eddy faked a smile

"Hiya guys!" Ed said happily. Izzy laughed with delight.

"Hey," Eddy said.

"Hey Ed, what's up?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Buttered toast," Ed said. Bella laughed.

* * *

The next day at school...

Eddy was in more of a foul mood.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Edd asked, "Bella told me last night."

"I'm freaking fine!" Eddy snapped. Edd stared, shocked. Everyone else in class stared, too. Eddy huffed.

"Eddy, do you need to take a moment in the hall?" The teacher asked.

"No," Eddy snapped. The teacher eyed him.

"Alright," She said, "Please don't have another outburst like that."

"Maybe," Eddy said. The bell rang for the end of class. Eddy left quickly.

"Jeez fruit punch, what was that all about?"

"None of your business," Eddy spat. Brandon raised an eyebrow. Eddy huffed.

* * *

After school…

Eddy went to Bella's house. Before he knocked he spotted a note on the front door.

'Dear Eddy,

I'm not home right now. I'm

in the woods with Izzy. I was

tired of being inside all the time.

I'm in our special spot in the woods.

-Bella'

Eddy sighed and headed to the woods. Bella was sitting against a tree with Izzy in her lap. Felice was laying next to her. Eddy walked over and sat down next to Bella.

"Hey Eddy," Bella smiled.

"Hey," Eddy said.

"What's up?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," Eddy said.

Izzy laughed and smiled at Eddy. Eddy sighed. Izzy frowned and grabbed at Eddy's hand. Eddy smiled lightly. Izzy smiled back and hugged Eddy. Eddy sighed again and Bella frowned.

"Told you we shouldn't have done it," Eddy muttered.

"I'm sorry," Bella said, "We used protection, I know we did."

Eddy groaned. Bella rubbed Izzy's head. Eddy sat up against the tree.

"It'll be alright," Bella said, "At least I know what to do now. And it won't be so...new."

"I guess," Eddy said.

"And this time you'll be with me," Bella smiled lightly.

Eddy smiled slightly too. Bella kissed him, but Eddy pulled apart and looked away. Izzy giggled. Bella tickled her belly. Eddy just looked at the creek.

"Look on the bright side," Bella said, "Another little one to love."

"I didn't want one to begin with," Eddy said.

"Me either, but," Bella looked at Izzy, "I'm actually kinda glad I had Izzy."

"I'm not," Eddy mumbled.

"Why?" Bella asked, "I love her."

Izzy purred and smiled.

"Because, we're still in high school," Eddy said.

"You are, anyway," Bella said.

"I never wanted a kid!" Eddy snapped.

Bella shrunk back and held Izzy closer. Izzy looked upset. Eddy huffed and crossed his arms. Izzy started sobbing. She didn't like when people were angry.

"Ssh, it's ok," Bella soothed quietly. Eddy stood up and walked off. Bella watched after him, frowning.

* * *

Later...

Bella was still in the woods, talking to the animals. Brandon was walking home through the woods. Izzy laughed loudly at the birds above her, causing Brandon to look over. Bella giggled and smiled at Izzy, not seeing Brandon. Brandon quietly walked over.

"Who's a good girl?" Bella cooed at Izzy, "I don't care what Eddy says, you're the best thing to happen to me."

Brandon cleared his throat. Bella jumped slightly and her eyes widened.

"Oh, h-hello, B-Brandon," She gulped, pulling Izzy close to her.

"Hey babe," Brandon said.

"Oh, um, w-what are y-you doing here?" Bella asked nervously, holding on tight to Izzy.

"Was going home and I heard you," Brandon said.

"Oh," Bella said. She realized what was happening and looked at Izzy then back to Brandon. Brandon leaned up against a tree.

"Oh, uh, well," Bella gulped. Brandon wasn't supposed to find out about Izzy. Not now, not ever, "This is, uh..."

"Your daughter," Brandon said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My- wait, what?" Bella looked up at him, "How'd you...?"

Brandon shifted his gaze.

"Brandon," Bella said, "How'd you know?"

"I was...listening at your door," Brandon said.

"What?!" Bella cried, "Brandon! I know you like me, but that's basically stalking!"

Brandon kicked the ground. Bella sighed.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Eddy yet," She said.

"Eh," Brandon shrugged. Bella eyed him.

"So...what's going on at school?" She asked, "Eddy won't tell me anything."

"Uh...well," Brandon said nervously.

"Please?" Bella asked, "I feel so left out."

"I told Lob and Doyle and...they told everyone," Brandon said.

"What?!" Bella cried, standing up, "They told EVERYONE?!"

"Hey, I'm really sorry," Brandon said. Bella sighed and sat down.

"Great, now everyone knows I have a daughter," She mumbled, "Why didn't Eddy tell me?" Brandon shrugged, "Thank you, Brandon."

"Sure," Brandon said.

"Eddy's really mad about it," Bella said quietly, rubbing Izzy's head.

"No kidding," Brandon said.

"Yeah," Bella murmured, "And now with me being pregnant again-"

She realized what she said and covered her mouth. Brandon stared.

"Hehe, oops," Bella laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm here for ya," Brandon said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Brandon said. Bella allowed a small smile.

"Thanks," She said, "I can't remember why I never trusted you. Oh wait, yes I do."

Brandon snickered.

"It's not funny," Bella said.

"Sorry," Brandon said. Everything was quiet as Bella and Brandon looked at each other. Bella shook her head and stood up.

"Well, uh, I should...get going," She said.

"Same," Brandon said. Bella smiled lightly at him. Brandon smiled and left. Bella walked home with Izzy in her arms.

"What the heck was I doing?" She asked herself.


End file.
